Let Me Make You Smile
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Janet has a bad date and Sam's wants to make it all better.


Title: Inside Out

Pairing: Sam / Janet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm earning the same.

Authors Notes: This is set during the first season. Janet hasn't long adopted Cassie and she and Sam have only recently started to become good friends. I don't think there are any spoilers in this so you should be safe. I'm dedicating this to my sweetheart.

………

The brunette slid her key into the lock and pushed open her front door. Shutting out the late evening chill she squeezed her eyes shut and leant against the solid wooden frame. Janet kicked off her heels and dropped her clutch bag to the floor. Sighing heavily she let her mind drift over her disastrous date. "Damn it." She cursed.

"Janet?"

Dark eyes snapped towards the couch. She had forgotten about the Captain and her newly adopted daughter for a moment there. "He-ey, Sam." Forcing a small smile to her lips she neared the couch. "Where's Cassandra?"

"She fell asleep so I put her to bed about ten minutes ago." Sam glanced at her wrist watch before looking back to the other woman with a slight frown. "You're back early. How'd the date go?"

"It was fine." Janet spoke on a sigh. Pursing her lips and scratching lightly at her head she looked towards the kitchen and back at the blonde sitting in her living room. "I could do with a drink, how about you?"

Sam nodded. "Sure." She watched Janet leave the room and listened to her searching through cupboards before stretching out her legs and climbing off of the couch. Sam chewed on her lip as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched the brunette knock back a healthy measure of what could've either been vodka or gin. "That bad huh?"

Janet spun on her heels. Swallowing the burning liquid in her mouth she nodded. "It could've gone better." She rasped. "You want one of these or a beer?"

"I bought a half decent bottle of wine." Sam Carter stepped fully into the kitchen. "I was waiting for Cassie to go to bed before I opened it." Crossing the tiled floor in quick strides she picked the bottle up from next to the sink. Looking at the label she chewed at her lower lip. "At least Daniel said it was half decent. It probably tastes like pi.… I mean vinegar."

Janet smiled at the other woman's gentle blush. "I didn't think you were a wine girl, Sam." Reaching for two wine glasses she closed the distance between them and looked at the bottle for herself.

Sam Carter shrugged her shoulders. "I've been hanging out with the guys too much. I fancied a change." She glanced over the brunettes shoulders and down at the bottle she now held. "So… it is any good?"

Janet examined the label and silently praised Daniel Jackson for his choice. "Yeah. Doesn't taste like piss at all." She couldn't help chuckling as Sam blushed again. "C'mon Captain. Lets do some damage to this bottle."

The two women claimed opposite ends of the couch. Janet watched as Sam tucked her long legs beneath her and pulled her powder blue skirt towards her knees. It surprised Janet that she hadn't noticed that the other woman had worn a skirt for her evening of babysitting until then. Twisting a corkscrew into the bottle stopper she gave a tug. Blowing out an exasperated breath when the cork wouldn't budge she pushed the bottle towards Sam. "Would you mind?"

Sam shook her head as she took the bottle and began to pull at the corkscrew. Scowling at the bottle she pulled again with a lot more effort. Grinning widely she presented the other woman with a now open bottle. "You loosened it for me." The blonde woman poured the white wine into the glasses that Janet held out.

"Sure I did, Supergirl."

Sam placed the already half empty bottle on the coffee table and took the offered drink. She sipped gingerly but found that it tasted pretty good. "I like it." She could tell that the brunette had been waiting for her verdict. "But for the cost I would've expected it to last longer than …" She eyed the bottle before looking back towards Janet. "What? Three glasses?"

Janet chuckled. "These are big glasses, Sam and I don't think you're supposed to fill them to the brim." She sipped her drink and smiled. "So, did Cassandra behave?"

Sam grinned at the mention of the young girl. "Yeah. I enjoyed spending the time with her." Fingering the stem of her glass her smile faltered slightly. "I was gonna ask you… if you wouldn't mind of course… if I could spend a little more time with her. You know… like every other Saturday when I'm here. We could play chess."

"I don't see why not, Sam." The brunette watched her friends pale blue eyes sparkle and her dimples emerge as her smile widened. "With you as Cassandra's role model I think we may just be able to override any bad influence Jack O'Neil has on her."

The two women giggled together before falling into a comfortable silence.

…………

Samantha Carter felt buzzed. She had almost emptied her glass of wine and was feeling the effects. The dopey grin she was wearing fell as her eyes turned to Janet. The brunette was staring into her drink. Strands of auburn hair had come free of a twist and were now framing her face. Sam watched for a few seconds as Janet chewed at her cheek and her dark eyebrows scrunched with a frown. "You want me to send the boys over to teach him a lesson?"

"Huh?" Coffee eyes flickered up.

"What happened, Janet?" Sam scooted a little closer to her friend and placed one of her hands on the other woman's knee giving it a gentle squeeze. "You've been out of it since you came back from your date."

Janet Frasier ran fine boned fingers over her hair and tucked loose strands behind her ears. Her eyes found Sam's. She shrugged her shoulders. "It was just another in a long line of bad dates."

"C'mon, Jan. I can see that it's more than just a bad date." Sam knocked back the rest of her wine and placed her glass on the table. "I'm all ears if it helps."

Running a damp tongue across her lips, Janet thought back over her date. "I liked him." She sighed again. "Oliver's a doctor I met at the hospital. He was funny and attractive."

"That's always a good combination."

Janet nodded her agreement before continuing. "I thought he was going to take me somewhere nice. He seemed the type, y'know. I bought a new blouse just for this evening and I shouldn't have bothered."

"Where did he take you?"

"Lookout Point." Janet huffed.

Sam didn't even try to mask the look of disbelief that crossed her features.

The brunette nodded. "Yep. The same make out spot frequented by high school kids." She took a sip of her drink. "I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he'd brought a picnic with him… maybe he'd found a great place to look at the stars and Lookout Point was just a place to park his car." Watery dark eyes met cerulean. "I should've known better Sam, but I honestly didn't know that he was married until he started to cry."

A blonde eyebrow rose incredulously. "He started to cry?" She repeated Janet's words to make sure that she'd heard correctly.

Janet chuckled as she swiped the back of her hand over her eyes. "Yeah. He told me that his wife didn't understand him and that she hadn't had sex with him in nearly two years." Swigging off what remained of her wine she poured the rest of the bottle into hers and Sam's glasses but left both sitting on the table. "He got angry when I told him to take me home."

Sam's face turned to stone. "If he hurt you Janet, I'll kill him."

"No… no, sweetheart." She took the other woman's hand in her own, immediately regretting telling Sam about Oliver's little temper tantrum. "He didn't touch me. I got out of the car before he even had a chance."

"You walked it all the way back from Lookout Point?"

Janet nodded. "I wasn't about to get back in the car with him… especially after what he said."

Sam ground her teeth together as she tried to calm down her anger. "What did he say?"

Dark eyes fell to her lap and their combined hands. Janet could feel tears prickle at her eyes again and she was mad at herself for letting someone like Oliver upset her like he had. "He called me a pricktease." Her voice was barely a whisper. "And he said that… I… should be grateful for his attention." Janet huffed. "He called me an 'Ugly Little Bitch' and he felt for sure that I'd 'give it up' to him because he paid me attention."

Sam ripped her hand away from Janet's and scrambled to her feet. Unclenching her fist she pushed her hands through her hair as she paced. Her anger had gotten the better of her and now Sam needed an out. She mentally calculated the many different ways she could mess with Oliver the Fuckhead with and without the help of fellow SGC personnel.

"Sam." Janet watched her friend as she moved back and forth with long strides. "Sam, please. It's over now." She implored the other woman to calm down.

"Pricktease?" Sam spat. "Ugly?" Nails bit into her palms. "Bitch? Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Sam, please. Cassandra's upstairs."

Sam Carter stopped pacing and sunk to her knees in front of the brunette. She placed her hands on Janet's knees and captured rich chocolate coloured eyes with pale blue. "That asshole's got shit in his eyes, Janet." She lowered her voice so that she wouldn't wake up the sleeping youngster. Sam reached up to cup the brunette's chin as she tried to look away from her intense gaze. "You, Doctor Janet Frasier, are a brilliant; beautiful and sexy woman, and anyone, man or woman would be lucky to have you in their lives."

"Sam." Janet breathed. She was surprised when it was the other woman who looked away this time.

Sam hung her head as Janet reached out and ran gentle fingers through her short blonde hair. Swallowing hard she raised her eyes.

Janet couldn't turn away from Sam's azure gaze even if she wanted to. Her breath caught in her throat as she fully realised just how beautiful the younger woman was.

"Give me the chance, Janet."

Swallowing past the cotton in her mouth Janet squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head. She didn't want to see what Samantha Carter was offering her. "Sam, please don't."

"Don't what, Janet?" She wasn't about to go back now after coming so far. Sam had felt something for the doctor from the first moment she had set eyes on her and that feeling had only grown as she came to know the smart, funny and caring woman. Sam had promised herself that she wouldn't say anything, that she would be content with just being Doctor Janet Frasier's friend. Now she was about to break that promise and risk her friendship. "Don't you want me to ask you to let me in? Janet, look at me."

Janet didn't know what she would see in the other woman's eyes when she eventually looked up but she wasn't expecting fear. She reached out and cupped Sam's cheek with her hand. "You can't be asking what I think you're asking. Why would you want anything like that from me?"

Sam snorted in amazement. "You're crazy, Janet." Her heart thudded wildly as she reached out with the tips of her fingers and traced the soft outline of the brunette's lips before stroking across her jaw. Sam let her fingers drift through a few wisps of russet hair until her hand came to rest against Janet's chest. "Your hearts beating as fast as mine." She breathed between them. "Let me show you, Janet."

"Show me what?" Janet was mesmerised by Sam's eyes and touch. She could feel fingers move from her upper chest and into her hair. She could feel herself being pulled forwards. Dark eyes fell from pale blue to glistening lips.

"Let me show you what it's like to be wanted so much it hurts inside." Sam spoke on a hot breath as their mouths neared. "All I want, Jan, is to be the one to make you smile. I want to be the one you laugh with and cry with. I want to be your best friend, Janet… and… I want to be your lover. I want to know you inside out. I want to show you everything."

"Sam." Janet struggled to speak into the tiny gap between them.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Sam surged forwards and pressed her lips to Janet's. She was rewarded with a soft moan. As their lips meshed together the brunette wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her until they both collapsed back into the couch. A wet tongue swept across the brunette's lips begging for entrance.

…………

Janet slid her lips from Sam's and pushed the blonde away from her a little. They had been kissing for what seemed like hours and Janet needed to breathe. Panting heavily she looked at her friend. Sam's eyes were almost obsidian, her cheeks flushed and her kiss bruised lips were parted slightly as she pulled in air. Janet imagined that she looked pretty much the same way.

"I didn't think it would feel like this." A lazy grin spread across the brunette's face.

Sam shifted her weight onto her elbows and lifted off of the smaller woman so that she wasn't resting fully on top of her. "What do you mean?" She spoke as her eyes flickered from dark orbs to lips she was eager to taste again.

Janet wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her back down. "I didn't think that kissing another woman… feeling her pressed against me… would feel like this."

"How does it feel?" Sam whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Sexy."

Sam grinned as she dipped her head forward to capture the other woman's lips with her own. "So you like me?" She asked against Janet's mouth.

"I've always liked you, Sam." Janet giggled as Sam nibbled along her jaw and found a ticklish spot. The giggle turned into a groan as the talented blonde began to kiss a path from her ear to her shoulder.

Sam pulled away, her face suddenly serious. The woman beneath her was beautiful and Sam was absolutely crazy about her but fear still slammed into her. She scrambled to sit up only to be pulled back down.

"Hey." Janet cooed. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" The brunette had noticed the change immediately. She smoothed away golden bangs and stroked her fingers over fine eyebrows. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and tried to reign in her emotions. When she opened them again she was looking deep into warm brown eyes that were filled with concern. "I'm sorry, Janet." Sam swallowed. "You really do like me, don't you?" The frown she was wearing slowly melted away as she kept her gaze locked on the other woman's eyes.

"Yes Sam." Janet continued to dance her fingers across the other woman's soft skin as she replied.

"But not just as a friend, right?" Sam's eyes held the seriousness of her question.

Janet's fingers slipped lower. "Not anymore." She stared into shimmering pale blue before leaning up to passionately kiss her friend and soon to be lover. As her lips parted and their tongues duelled, Janet palmed Sam's left breast through her shirt and squeezed.

Sam groaned loudly. She could feel the brunette grin against her lips. "Tease."

"So I've been told." Janet couldn't help but chuckle at the mortified look that passed over Sam's features.

"God Janet. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

Janet kissed the other woman to stop her words. "Yes you did and you're right. I am a tease Sam, and I fully intend to tease you some more." She slipped her hand under Sam's blouse and ran her fingers over a hardened nipple.

"But…" Sam mumbled apologetically. "Oliver…"

Janet stopped what she was doing and gave Sam a stern look. "Sam. Now is not the time to be discussing that man." She softened her words with a gentle smile. "We have much better things to be getting on with. Now, Captain Carter, please resume kissing me here." She pointed to a tender spot on her neck. "And I will continue to play with your boobs. Okay?"

"Yes Sir." Sam snapped before bursting into a fit of giggles.

…………

The blonde kissed the other woman hungrily. She hadn't expected things to move so quickly but then again she hadn't really expected anything to happen between her and the young doctor at all. It was all a dream come true for Sam. She wanted Janet like she had never wanted anyone before. But, she didn't want to ruin their friendship by pushing Janet into something that she wasn't ready for.

As Sam leaned up she could feel the other woman searching for her lips. She opened her eyes to watch as dark, almost black orbs flickered open. Janet lifted her head and pressed her full lips to Sam's throat as her hands moved over the blonde's shoulder blades.

"Janet." Sam gasped as teeth grazed her Carotid artery. "Are you sure?" She swallowed hard as lips sucked at her pulse point.

Janet Frasier pulled back long enough for the blonde above her to see the lust in her eyes. "I don't want to stop, Sam. Please… don't ask me to." She moved her hands lower and then under the other woman's blouse so that she could feel the heated skin beneath. Janet lightly scratched her fingernails up the length of Sam's back, groaning as Sam arched and pressed her pelvis harder into her. The brunette wanted more. She wanted to feel that slow grind again. "God, Sam…" Janet gasped, her fingers dancing lower.

Janet's hands caressed Sam's buttocks through the fabric of her pale blue skirt. As her lips and tongue attacked the other woman's mouth, Janet started to bunch up Sam's skirt until her ass was almost exposed. The brunette nipped at Sam's chin and grinned at her with a feral intensity. Janet ran her fingers over firm globes, surprise almost stopping her dead in her tracks. Wrenching her mouth away from ardent kisses, Janet tried to look over Sam's body and down.

"Oh my, Captain Carter..." Janet swallowed as she let her fingers do the exploring. "I don't think that these are regulation panties."

Sam's face, already flushed, deepened in colour. White teeth caught her lower lip as the blush spread. She could feel the other woman wriggling underneath her as she tried to get a better look at Sam's underwear. The blonde started to giggle as Janet growled with frustration.

Janet began to chuckle as her attempts to budge the woman on top of her turned into a game of one-upmanship. The more Janet tried to move, the more she realised how futile her attempt at flipping them over was. Sam easily pinned Janet to the couch, and if it wasn't for her determination to see those lacy panties, Janet might have given up and enjoyed the feel of the other woman above her. The brunette redoubled her efforts.

The grin that lit up Sam Carter's face disappeared as she lost her balance. With a healthy shove from below, Sam found herself falling.

"Sam!"

The blonde could hear the astonished yelp as she hit the carpeted floor with a thud. Biting her lip so that she didn't swear, Sam clambered to her knees only to find Janet with her face buried in her hands. It took Sam a moment to realise that the other woman had covered her face so that the blonde couldn't see or hear her laughing. A fine eyebrow arched and a slow smirk spread over her lips. "Owe." She feigned pain. "Damn it. I think I've broken my wrist." Sam cradled her hand gently.

Janet shot up from her lying position. "Oh god, Sam. I'm so sorry." Doctor Frasier took over as she turned herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Janet reached out to take the other woman's hand in her own so that she could take a good look at it.

Sam started to giggle as she wiggled her fingers. Before Janet could protest, Sam grabbed for her and wrestled her to the ground before swinging a long leg over Janet and straddling her.

"That's not funny, Sam." Janet scowled as Sam once again sat on top of her, grinning down. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the other woman.

The blonde was all at once apologetic for her trick. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was upset her friend. She bit at her lip. "I'm sorry, Jan." Sam felt awkward. She wasn't used to apologising so much. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'd do anything to make it up to you." She raked strong fingers though her thick golden hair.

"Show me your panties."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

Janet could feel a smirk grace her lips. "I want to see your panties, Sam." She spoke with a soft sultriness she didn't realise she possessed.

"Janet…" A blush returned to Sam's face in full force.

Suddenly, both women froze at the sound of a door opening upstairs. Two pairs of eyes snapped towards stairs as they listened intently for sounds of a teenager coming to catch them.

Janet could hear the padding of footsteps and then another door close. A few seconds later both women heard the sound of a flushing lavatory before Cassie made her way back to her bedroom.

Sam began to breathe again as she looked down at the gorgeous brunette beneath her.

Janet reached up to smooth her fingers through blonde locks. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "Sam… maybe we should continue this upstairs..." She lifted herself into a sitting position with the other woman straddling her lap. Leaning forward she left a sweet kiss on Sam's lips. "… Behind a locked door… so I can see those panties of yours… and what's inside of them."

Sam pressed her mouth to Janet's in a slow sensual kiss. "Are you sure?"

Janet nodded. "I've never been surer of anything."

…………

The two women reached Janet's room in record time. They were careful along the way so as not wake up Cassandra with thumping feet and giggling. As they got to the bedroom Sam turned to lock the door while the brunette flicked on her bedside lamp. When she turned back around, Janet was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Okay then Captain Carter, I've waited long enough." A seductive grin eased across Janet's face and her dark eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Sam swallowed at the sudden dryness in her mouth. Crossing her legs at the ankle and slowly grasping her hands together in front of her crotch, blue eyes fell to the cream coloured carpet. Sam's blush returned.

Janet thought the modesty was cute and entirely Sam but she was getting a little impatient. She wanted Sam so badly but she wanted to see those undies first. Call it a kink, but since she felt her hands skim over taut ass cheeks coated in what felt like very feminine lacy panties, Janet was hooked. Her stomach clenched at the thought of seeing Sam in anything other than shorts or plain briefs. "Please, Sam." She licked her dry lips.

"Janet…" The blonde still hadn't lifted her eyes.

Janet stood. As she watched the other woman carefully she began to unbutton her blouse. Sam's pale blue eyes were still firmly rooted to the floor so Janet slipped out of her blouse and dropped it to the carpet. She fingered the button to her black pants and slid down the zipper. Easing her favourite pants down her lightly tanned legs, Janet kicked them across the room so that they landed at the blonde's feet.

Sam's azure gaze flickered up. She felt for sure that her heart had stopped beating. Janet stood just a few feet away from her and she was only wearing a matching black bra and panty set. "You're so beautiful." Sam breathed.

Janet neared her very soon to be lover. She stood as close to Sam as she could, tilting her head so that she could keep their gazes locked. "So are you, Sam." Janet kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose before tasting her mouth with her eager tongue. The kiss became more passionate. Lips slid messily over each other, tongues fought for dominance. The brunette could feel Sam's hands grip her ass as she slid a thigh between her legs. Janet moaned into her lover's mouth as a lean thigh pressed against her core.

Janet tore herself away from her blonde's grasp. She could see that Sam was watching her breasts as she panted for air. "Please, Sam. I need to see you."

Sam's pale blue eyes fell to the floor once more. A deep flush of colour spread across her cheeks. "Janet…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Sam." Janet took a step backwards and then another until the backs of her legs hit the bed. "I've seen you naked… remember?" She sat down as shimmering blue orbs rose to meet her.

"It's not that." The blonde unconsciously squeezed her legs together and then wished she hadn't. "I'm… excited." Sam chewed her lip nervously.

"So am I, sweetheart."

Sam shook her head as the other woman failed to realise what she was getting at. "I'm mean… I'm really excited." She watched the brunette's brow furrow in contemplation. Sam sighed. "I'm wet, Janet. Really wet."

"Oh." Janet's face was a perfect picture of stunned.

"You're going to see… as soon as the skirt comes off." Sam didn't know what to do. She had wanted the other woman for months now. Little fantasies had bombarded her thoughts all evening along with the makeout session downstairs and the results would soon be evident.

"Come here." Janet breathed once the initial shock wore off.

Sam walked slowly across the room.

Janet stood. She captured her friend's lips with her own and let her fingers play in soft golden hair. Once Sam had relaxed enough to kiss her back with equal enthusiasm, the brunette reached down to the waist band of Sam's powder blue skirt and tugged at her white vest top. Janet kissed her way across the other woman's jaw and down her neck. She grazed her teeth against a strong shoulder before lifting Sam's top up.

Sam found the brunette's full lips again, only separating when Janet pulled her top up and off. She plunged her fingers into luxurious dark hair. "You are so sexy." Sam hardly recognised her own impassioned voice. She licked along the brunette's slightly parted lips before plunging her tongue between them. Enticing Janet's tongue in to her mouth she sucked on the muscle.

Janet wrapped her arms around the taller woman as they kissed. She flickered open the buttons on Sam's skirt before pushing it to the floor and following it down.

Sam hadn't even realised what her lover had been doing until Janet was on her knees in front of her and their kiss had been broken. The embarrassment that threatened her was quickly chased away by the look on Janet's face.

Janet was staring at the ever growing dark patch on Sam's pale blue, lacy, high legged briefs. She swallowed at the moisture in her mouth as she looked up to meet cerulean eyes. Breathing in deeply before even daring to speak, Janet couldn't help the groan at Sam's sent of arousal. "Is this for me?" Dark eyes flickered back towards the other woman's crotch. Janet reached out with her tongue before Sam had the chance to reply.

Sam's head shot back as a low moan escaped her lips. Janet was licking her through her panties and Sam felt like she was in heaven. She reached down and entwined her fingers in thick strands of russet hair.

Janet pulled the soaking fabric to the side. The brunette couldn't get enough of the silky, wet flesh between Sam's legs. She lapped and lapped at the musky honey feeling it coat her lips and chin. Janet encouraged Sam to rest one of her feet on the bed so that she had better access. She plunged her tongue into Sam over and over before sucking at her erect clit. She could feel fingers pulling sharply at her hair and she could hear low guttural moans and revered chants of her own name on Sam's lips.

"Oh… fuck… Janet." Sam groaned as she rubbed herself against the other woman's face. She was so close to climax. Suddenly she froze. Sam's back arched. She could feel herself clench uncontrollably and realised that if she didn't do something quickly she was about to scream. Sam bit down hard on her lip as her body shuddered and jerked.

Janet eased the other woman's ruined panties down her legs and then mopped them across her lips and chin.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Sam panted as she struggled to stay upright. Blinking long and hard to clear the sweat from her eyes she looked down to see Janet grinning up at her.

"Yup." Janet swept her tongue across her lips and smiled when she could still taste the other woman. With Sam's help she clambered up onto shaky legs. They removed what remained of their underwear and climbed between cool sheets.

"Wow." Sam grinned at her lover as they lay side by side. "That was…"

"Wow." Janet chuckled.

The blonde flipped over onto her belly and moved closer to the smaller woman. "You don't regret it, do you?" Her eyes were as serious as the words she needed to ask. Sam knew that this was not the norm for Janet but she was willing to be patient and understanding if it meant that they could be together. After what had happed that night, at least Sam could see a 'together' in their future now instead of just in dreams and fantasies.

"I don't regret anything that's happened between us, Sam." Janet smiled and kissed the blonde's swollen lips. "Starting in the morning…" She pressed her lips to Sam's again. "…Let's take things a little slower and maybe go out on a few dates before we hop in the sack."

"So you're saying that you want to date me?" Sam accepted yet another kiss and growled at the passing. "Starting in the morning?" A fine blonde brow arched. "So that means …" Sam slid her lithe body on top on Janet's.

"I want you." Janet groaned as the blonde insinuated a lean thigh between her legs and pressed into her liquid heat.

Sam dipped her head and captured the other woman's lip.

Janet moaned into the ardent kiss. She could feel the other woman's naked body brush against her heated skin. Entwining nimble fingers in short blonde hair she tore their lips apart. "More." She panted as she rolled them over so that the blonde was on her back. Janet straddled her lover's waist and rocked.

Sam's right hand pressed flat against Janet's belly. Slipping upwards against slick skin, between her breasts and up along her long neck. Sam cupped the brunette's face and pulled her back down, bringing their mouths together. She broke the kiss and flipped them back over.

Janet could feel soft lips trail across her skin, mouthing her breasts like a hungry baby, sucking and nipping at her painfully swollen nipples before moving lower still. She arched as the other woman's tongue flicked in and out of her belly button, tasting her salty flavour. Her back bowed as that same tongue slipped between her aching labia and two fingers entered her wetness.

Sam suckled and licked at Janet's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out. She sucked swollen lips into her mouth and lapped at the juices coating them. As she felt her lover grip at her fingers, Sam eased in a third and began to flick her tongue over Janet's hard bud with firm strokes.

Sam felt the gush of wetness against her hand as internal muscles convulsed. She grinned into the quake as Janet screamed her release. The blonde didn't withdraw her digits or ease her leisurely licks until the last tremble passed. Sam felt the fingers in her hair tug at her gently so she crawled up her lover's body pulling the covers up with her.

Janet continued to pull in deep breaths as Sam curled around her and held her close. Her body felt like jelly and she knew for sure that she would be aching in the morning. A lazy grin spread across her face. "That was… wow."

The two women giggled and nattered together until they both fell into a comfortable silence and eventually into a much needed deep sleep wrapped up in each other arms.

………….

"Hey, Sam." Cassie grinned as her bleary eyed friend stumbled into the kitchen. "I didn't know you were staying last night. If I did I would've left Mr Tibbles in your room."

Sam smiled at the youngster and ruffled her fingers in Cassie's hair playfully. It was really sweet that Cassie thought of Janet's spare room as her room. The blonde's smile widened as she accepted the cup of coffee that Janet held out to her. She wanted to kiss her good morning but knew it would have to wait until Cassie left the kitchen. "Hey." Sam blushed gently at the 'I know what you taste like on the inside' smirk Janet was giving her.

"He-ey, Sammy." The brunette returned Sam's grin.

It was only a few moments later that Cassie finished wolfing down her eggs and stood from the table. "Are you gonna take me over to Jack's now mom?"

"I'll take you if you want, Cass?" Sam aimed a million dollar smile at the young girl. "I need to head on home anyway." She turned to Janet. "If that's okay with you, Jan?"

"Sure it is. Are you coming back later?" A slippery tongue flicked across Janet's lips. "We could go to the mall."

Sam paused as she watched the trail of a tongue across lips she wanted to kiss. "Okay." She swallowed.

"Great." Cassie yelped. "I'll go fetch my bag."

As soon as Cassie left the room the two women grabbed each other and started to kiss before she came back.

They separated quickly when they heard one of the stairs creak. "Hey, Jan?" Sam spoke from a safe distance away from the brunette and kept her voice low. "Have you seen my panties? I've searched your room and I can't find them anyway."

Janet pursed her lips as she thought about the sexy pale blue undies. She shook her head. "I haven't seen them but I'll pass them along if I find them."

Sam smiled and was about to lean in for a quick kiss when Cassie's yell of 'I'm ready' interrupted them. "I'm coming, squirt." Sam yelled back much to Janet's chagrin.

Janet grabbed a handful of Sam's vest as she was about to leave. "Kiss me, goodbye."

Sam grinned as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Janet's. "See you soon, Jan."

Janet Frasier could still feel the lingering kiss as the other woman left the room. She turned back to the sink so that she could rinse the breakfast dishes. As Sam's voice drifted in from the hallway Janet let her fingers dip to the hidden lacy fabric in her pocket and smiled. If Sam was going to taunt her with lingerie like this, Janet knew for sure that going slow was not going to be an option after all.


End file.
